1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device such as a memory card and a storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The memory card is removably loaded in electronic apparatus and can store data relating to data processing of the electronic apparatus.
For example, when being loaded in a camera, the memory card can store data of images captured by the camera, and so forth.
As the interface between such a memory card and electronic apparatus, PCI Express is available (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-221453 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0288798).
PCI Express is to transfer data at high speed by serial data communication and is suitable for data transfer of an image composed of a large number of pixels and a moving image.